


hey, why do you look away ( I know you like me )

by vminkookie (mikey_tdh)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Little Space, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Youngjae-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_tdh/pseuds/vminkookie
Summary: Sophomore Youngjae had no idea what life had planned for him when he was invited to attend The Seoul Academy of Fine Arts. How will he react when paired with two obnoxiously handsome seniors?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so new fic, hope ou guys like it :)))

Youngjae had always felt like an outsider. He was always too  _much_  for other people. Too nice, too safe, too innocent. He never fit other people's expectations, especially his parents. 

He'd grown up in a very well off family, living in a multi-million dollar estate in a guarded neighborhood in Mokpo. From a young age, his parents always expected more from him, for him to be better. He used everything in him to work to fit his parents expectations and more. His parents wanted him to win play piano, he became one of the most coveted piano players of South Korea. His parents wanted him to perform, he sung and danced for so long, his body collapsed. 

Still the most he got from his parents was a short upturn of his mother's lips and a slight nod to his cigar-smoking father's head. However, he never let himself feel bad for his sore lack of a childhood. He figured the poor rich boy whose parents neglected storyline was cliché, albeit true. He never let himself think negative thoughts, instead focusing all his energy on improving himself.  

He was always incredibly intelligent for his age, no one expected less of course. He'd grown up going to only the best private institutes Mokpo had to offer. This wasn't enough for his parents, as usual, who wanted him to be one of the top idols of South Korea. So, right before his 15th birthday, without his knowledge, they enrolled him in one of Seoul's best private school; The Seoul Academy of Fine Arts.  

He accepted his birthday present with a gracious smile, ignoring the fact he had to leave behind his family home and all his friends. He went to purchase his uniform the next day; a lite poplin blazer and over-the-knee shorts (both French blue), a white oxford shirt, red or white bowtie, knee-high grey, cotton socks, and dark moccasins. His purchase total was of an outrageous amount to a person of normal income, but he figured his parents wouldn't mind. 

He was very anxious for his first day of school. Not only was he coming in towards the middle of the year, but he was a very shy, self-conscious boy. He thought his looks were ordinary, no one giving him a second look, making it easier for him to blend in. This changed a bit when he bleached his hair, but not much. He liked the blonde hair though. He wouldn't admit it out loud but it made him feel very  _pretty_.  

This was another barrier between him and other children his age. He always found himself to be a bit more feminine than others. He enjoyed feeling and looking beautiful, often congregating towards cute things. He liked feeling smaller and more delicate than other people, and most of all, loved to please other people.  

He'd find himself almost revealing this to people and quickly pulling back. While Korea was getting more liberal as the years went on, you still got ostracized for being _gay_  which was outrageous. 

While nervous to start his new school, Youngjae was also very excited. He couldn't believe he could now take dancing as a course. He felt like all the time he'd spent practicing was now being put to use. He couldn't wait. 

- 

The flight from Mokpo to Seoul was grueling, almost 13 hours, so it was safe to say Youngjae would pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He took a taxi to the academy, trying hard to not doze off in the car. He lazily dragged his rolling suitcase up the vine-covered concrete steps. He knocked on the wide mahogany, wooden doors, rapping the bulls-head doorbell 3 times. After a short waiting time the doors creaked open by themselves, probably since it was pitch black outside.  _They must be remote control or something_.  

He already knew his room number thanks to the welcome packet he'd gotten in the mail, and couldn't be more grateful his room was on the first floor. He avoided the elegant, curved double staircases leading to the upper levels, instead heading towards the back of the institute where his map told him the boys dormitories were. 

The dorms were divided by gender and age. He was a sophomore, but since he was coming in so late in the year, he was sharing his room with two seniors. He found it a bit unsettling to be sleeping with two older men, but was thankful to be at such beautiful school, so he gave it no second thought.  

He finally got to his room, an intricate  _12B_ displayed across the door. He figured his roommates would be fast asleep at this time so he thought nothing of letting himself in. Opening the door, he was slightly taken aback by how vastly beautiful his room was. It was painted a warm, egg-shell white, with a natural wooden oak queen bed. The bed was high off the ground and placed in the middle of the room. He figured he'd be sleeping in the middle of the two boys, not minding much since he was invading their personal space after all. There were two oak dressers on either side of the beds, each equipped with various photographs and personal knick knacks relating to the two boys. There was a large painting above the bed of a field with a cherry tree, he found quite calming.  

The oddest part perhaps, was the lack of people in the room. He was expecting his roommates to be sleeping at this hour, instead they were nowhere to be found. He figured he should be thankful, since he was underdressed in some grey sweatpants and an oversized white tee. He placed his suitcase in the corner of the room and as soon as his head touched the pillow, he was out like a light. 

- 

Jinyoung and Jaebum had just gotten back from a dance club they went to with their friends Hoseok and Namjoon. They stayed their probably until around 2 am where Jinyoung got so drunk he began acting as if he was dancing on a stripper pole. Jaebum had to drag his ass into the taxi and look on boredly as Jinyoung tried to seduce the driver. Shit. Their new roommate was supposed to arrive today. 

He'd completely forgotten, with taking care of his boyfriend all night. He groaned, he was so disappointed to find out he and his boyfriend had to share their room with a sophomore. The administration had swapped out the two twin beds for a queen so all three boys could sleep together. He wasn't looking forward to having a bratty younger boy interrupting him and Jinyoung especially if they were having sex. 

Talking about sex, after Jinyoung realized the taxi driver didn't recuperate his feelings, he focused his attention on Jaebum, sliding into his lap and shamelessly making out with him. Jaebum just went along with it, not embarrassed in the least at the slutty noises they were making.  

Jinyoung threw his head back and groaned loud enough for the driver to hear, which finally caught his attention. The driver's eyes widened, shocked at the careless display off affection in his backseat, yet he didn't say anything.  

Jaebum threw him a sly wink as his hands slid down the front of Jinyoung's pants. Jinyoung continued making loud moans as Jaebum's hands finally wrapped around his dick. 

Usually they were both fighting each other for dominance in the relationship, but Jinyoung was wasted so he was only focused on getting off. Jaebum noticed them pulling up to his school's gate so he tipped the driver and helped Jinyoung out of the car. As soon as they got to the room, Jinyoung roughly pressed Jaebum against the door, biting and licking his neck, his hand grabbing Jaebum's crotch.  

Jaebum laughed as he threw his head back and hit the door. Jinyoung messily slid to his knees, hands pulling down Jaebum's zipper. He roughly tugged down Jaebum's underwear and quickly moved his hands over Jaebum's cock.  

Drool began gathering at the edge of his mouth as he worked his wrist over Jaebum's member. Meanwhile Jaebum was lazily sweeping the room with his eyes when he caught sight of the small boy in the middle of his bed. His eyes opened slightly but he was a bit tipsy so he let Jinyoung continue his actions. 

Jinyoung licked around Jaebum's tip before engulfing it into his mouth. He slurped obnoxiously as his head began bobbing up and down Jaebum's dick. Jaebum's hands began tugging at Jinyoung's hair when he stopped sucking and pinned Jaebum's hands behind his back. 

"You can't touch, darling." Jinyoung slyly winked before taking Jaebum back in his mouth.. 

Saliva began dripping down Jinyoung's chin as his head bobbed up and down Jaebum's cock. He swirled his tongue around the thick vein on the bottom before pulling off completely and then taking him back in.  

It took all of Jaebum's strength to keep his hands behind his back and not touch Jinyoung's hair as he moaned like a wanton whore. It wasn't long after that before he felt his release coming fast. He didn't bother warning Jinyoung, as his boyfriend new his signs by now. An added element, no matter how sick it was, was the boy in their room even if he knew he wasn't watching.  

What Jaebum didn't know as he came with a loud groan was that Youngjae had woken up as soon as the door slammed open. 

He looked on sleepy and surprised as the two extremely attractive seniors began having  _sex_  in front of him. Despite everything in Youngjae telling him this was ugly and wrong he couldn't help his body's reactions as his underwear tented. He couldn't help it when one hand slid down the front of his soft tummy and into his briefs.  

He muffled his face into his downy pillow, before encircling his hand around his dick. He slowly pumped his hand, eyed half closed listening to the pornographic sounds next to him. It hadn't occurred to him once these were the roommates he'd have to spend the next year with as the only thing on his mind was cumming.  

He felt himself losing control as one of his fingers slipped into his tightly wound hole. This brought on his release as he stuffed his clenched fist into his mouth and shook openly on the bed.  

After he recovered he couldn't believe he just did that. He just got off on two  _men_  touching  _each other_. His face became red as humiliation crept across his mind, but before he could focus on his negative thoughts, the two men began to make their way over to the bed. 

He didn't even register that he was smack in the middle when he quickly turned over and pretended to be asleep. 

The other boys were too tired to move them so they just took their places in the spaces next to him, and for the first time in his life Youngjae felt warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> so if u want, y'all can come scream at me on tumblr or askfm:  
> minjiminieee (T)  
> and  
> vminkookk (ask)


End file.
